The Werewolf & The Huntress
by diamondgirl786
Summary: Isaac and Allison know they shouldn't be attracted to each other, especially given what they are, but something keeps drawing them closer to one another...and whatever that is they are thankful for it


Allison knew what she had to do in order for her to get her father back but that doesn't mean that she wasn't scared out her mind. Deaton told everyone that they needed someone to hold them down but also has some type of connection to the person they are. Everyone thought that would be easy. Lydia would be with Allison since they were best friends, Deaton would be with Scott since that was his boss, and Isaac had Stiles I guess because it worked out that way. When Lydia started to walk over to her best friend when Deaton stopped her.

" Lydia…why don't you go with Stiles…"Stiles and Lydia both looked at each other already knowing what their connection would be but they were both thinking how in the hell did he already know.

Allison thought about how that would change things. If they switched then that would mean Isaac had to hold her down. She didn't even know what their connection was…or maybe she already knew somewhere deep down, but that couldn't have been right. Yeah she had to admit after her and Scott broke up, she has been around Isaac more lately but that's only because they were working together to save everyone. She couldn't have been attracted to him and if she had how did Deaton know. She must have felt something the last few weeks or else she wouldn't have spoken up.

"Are you sure… I mean me and Scott both have to go under" She didn't know what that had to do with anything but she felt like if his name was in the sentence then she would feel less guilty

"You'll be fine…" Deaton said with one of his usual stupid smirk on his face like he was some positive spiritual monk…who knows he did have the bald head for it. Allison looked back between Isaac and Scott a little unsure. Scott must have noticed because when she looked at him he had this look like he had just been stoned to death but he tried to play it off. "It's ok…" he said as he walked past her.

Deaton wanted to relieve some of the tension in the room that he had provided "So what did you bring?"

Stiles went first holding his dad's badge "My dad's badge, Jennifer crushed it. I tried to hammer it out but it still doesn't look good" poor Stiles he watched his mom die and now he might lose his dad too. The only family he had was Scott.

Allison stared at her dad's bullet when Isaac spoke up "Is that an actual silver bullet?"

"Yeah he forged it. When a hunter completes their training they forge a silver bullet by hand to show their loyalty to the oat." Isaac watched her face with every word she spoke wanting to wrap his arms around her again and comfort her.

"Scott, what about you?"

"My dad gave this watch to my mom when she first became a nurse. She use to say that it was the only thing in her marriage the actually worked" he laughed a little at the memory of his mom saying this only making him miss her even more.

"Ok, you ready?" he looked around even though none of them was gonna back out of saving their parents life especially since for all three, those were the only parents they had left in their lives. Allison took off her jacket and handed it to Isaac. Allison, Stiles and Scott each stepped in front of the metal tubs filled with ice water. Allison was the first to step in and as soon as she dipped her toes into the water a chill rushed through her body and her toes went numb. Stile went in next then Scott. As soon as all three were fully in the numbing water up to their necks, Deaton started speaking again. "You all will be held under by your shoulders until your heart rate stops and you…well, stop breathing." Stiles looked over towards his best friend "In case I don't come back for this and you do…your dads back in town."

Allison looked up at Isaac straight into his icy blue eyes for comfort, but unlike this ice, his eyes were inviting. He noticed her scared expression on her face as she was shivering already "Don't worry; you'll be fine, I promise. I've done this, too…before you know it you'll be out of the water and with your dad." She gave him a weak smile but it was a smile none the less.

"Alright…everyone ready?" Allison, Stile and Scott all looked at each other, all saying the exact same thing without even saying a word. Isaac put his hands on her shoulders and she looked up him again, noticing his toned and muscular forearms on the way to see his face. "Ok…"

"Wait…" everyone looked at her but she didn't care the only one she wanted looking at her had been staring at her since they walked in the door to the vet's office. "Just in case I don't come back alive…" She reached up out of the water to grab Isaac's face to pull him down into an upside down kiss that shocked everyone. She kissed him passionately like there was no tomorrow…and for there might not be so she deserved this and Lydia felt the same way.

"Oh what the hell…" Lydia leaned down towards Stiles and kissed him just like Allison had. Deaton looked at Scott and said, "I'm not kissing you, kid"

Allison broke away from Isaac first "Now you definitely have to come back" Allison gave him that weak smile again the spoke to the room again "OK…I'm ready" Lydia and Stiles broke apart too and she spoke for the both of the "Yeah, were good"

"Ok then" Isaac, Lydia, and Deaton pushed the three into the water until they all stopped moving.

"It's important that you stay very quiet or else they can be pulled out of their protective state that allows them to come back or else they might not really come back. Isaac and Lydia look at each other then back at their loved ones not being able to imagine a world without them in it.


End file.
